


Our Apartment

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: daddy issues? or Daddy Issues (; [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Artboy!Kylo and Daddy!Hux, Fluff, M/M, bdsm relationship, but not explicitly, daddy kinks, kind of a little character study but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: Hux comes home.





	Our Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hasn't been Beta'd.

     Hux stepped into his apartment and sighed. The door swung shut behind him, his eyes slipped shut, and he sighed again. When he opened them, Millicent’s orange tail was whipping through his legs and he could hear pans being set down (accompanied by the horrible sound of the wrong utensils being scraped across his non-stick pans potentially ruining the expensive enamel) in the kitchen. He blew the breath he had been holding out of his mouth roughly before fully stepping into his apartment and confronting the mess.

     The tv was on, playing some stupid hero movie that Hux knew he’d seen a half dozen times alone, let alone with his partner, but the living room was empty. The coffee table was covered in magazines, notebooks, sketchbooks in varying sizes, and colored pencils. He dropped his bag to rest at the foot of the couch, before catching sight of the floor just beyond the coffee table. He’d missed it early in horror of the main mess, but it seemed that someone had started to fold the laundry on the armchair but hadn’t remained long enough to finish or put away the clothes. There was half folded underwear now covered in orange cat fur sitting next to the basket of clean laundry. Millicent’s toys were lying next to a bottle of bleach on the dinner table, and his home laptop was sitting open and still playing a movie from his iTunes app. Half finished activities and noise.

     Everywhere he looked, his flat was in chaos and it could only mean one thing. Ren.

     “Kylo!” He yelled before stomping towards the coffee table and what he deemed the biggest mess.

     “Huxey? I didn’t know you were home!” The familiar, resonant voice drifted from the kitchen along with other noises but no body appeared. “Did you finish work early?”

     “No.” Hux scoffed. Hux was a very efficient man and he was very proud of that fact. Everyday, he finished his work at the same exact time. He looked down at his watch; In fact, he was even late getting home today because of Rush Hour. He dropped to one knee and started collecting the notebooks and sketchbooks together. 

     Kylo was an artist. Or at least, that’s what Hux told his friends. He was actually a _tattoo_ artist, but it sounded better and even a little mysterious to just say _artist_. Kylo _was_ after all a little mysterious. Ask him about his art on Tuesday, and he might say oil paints and acrylic on canvas. Ask him on Wednesday and it was pottery. Ask him Sunday and he was back to his Pollock stage, splattering paint on everything. Canvas, pottery, himself, it didn’t matter. Those days, Hux was very happy for the Warehouse. But his main joy was tattooing which was evident in the art he left lying around the flat. Hux had never imagined that he’d be living with an artist.

     He arranged the drawings in their folder next, collecting them by size and then color. He knew Kylo liked it that way and he was particular about his art. They’d had a lot of fights about that when he’d first moved in but Hux had learned quickly after a few temper tantrums, and well placed punishments. It was all about a firm hand with Kylo. He needed someone who wasn’t going to backdown when he yelled. He needed someone who wasn’t afraid of him. And at 6^way too freaking tall, with broad shoulders, dark hair, and dark attire, _everyone_ was afraid of him. Except Hux.

     “Kylo, get your little ass out here.” Hux yelled again.

     There was a slight bump and then the telltale signs of Ren’s stomping gait coming towards him. When he appeared, Hux’s breath caught. Ren was beautiful. He hated that word but Hux didn’t care. His house, his words. Ren was beautiful doing a lot of things, like painting, and reading, being tied down on a special occasion. But right now, with the glow of the sun fading behind him and bouncing off the glass, creating a literal halo like effect, he looked godly. His hair, nearly down to his shoulders now, was tied back out of the way, but there were still pieces falling into his face, as usual. Hux begged him to cut it. But Ren knew that as long as Hux hummed while he ran his fingers through it at night, he would keep it.

     “What’s wrong, Armi?” Kylo stepped down into the living, his hand wrapping around one of the steel support beams playfully.

     “Kylo,” Hux’s voice was lower but no less filled with steel. “Look at my apartment.”

     “ _Our_ apartment.” Kylo corrected him. Kylo watched him smugly and Hux gave in. After all he’d agreed to it.

     He nodded. With entirely less venom, which Hux supposed was Ren’s plan all along, he questioned him. “Look at our apartment. It’s a mess. I don’t expect you to be spotless, just please keep it at least somewhat organized and pick up after yourself. I know that it’s not your strongest trait.” He tried to be gentle with it.

     Kylo had ADHD but he didn’t like taking medication for it. He said it clouded his mind and made him feel weird. Hux didn’t care as long as he found some way to keep it under control. Ren had chosen Mediation and Hux had built a whole mini studio for him in the flat. When Kylo had started doing his art in there, Hux didn’t want to risk the furniture, or the walls, or the room. So he bought a small warehouse. It wasn’t big, and even had a garage like opening on one side, but it was Kylo’s and he filled it with all his weird shit and beautiful art.

     The Warehouse was Ren’s safe haven. It was where he went to heal and recuperate. To make his art without judgement from Hux, even though he tried his best to stay out of it. He couldn’t help how much his dominance bled into Ren’s everyday life. He needed a place that was just his. It was where Hux had expected him tonight when he’d come home. But instead he’d found a mess, and this beautiful giant.

     Ren raised his hands pleadingly, “I know, I know. I was going to clean it up before you got home, but you beat me to it. I lost track of time. I’m sorry, Daddy.” His shook his head a little, “I didn’t get to do my daily mediation today and i’ve been all out of wack.”

     Hux took a sharp inhale at _that_ word. Ren had been throwing it around outside the bedroom for days now, but it never ceased to catch him by surprise. Who was Hux to deny him something that felt natural to him. Even if he did have to hide the erections.

     Hux did feel bad for him though. Skipping meditation was Kylo’s equivalent of skipping a day of pills and he knew it could be very disorienting for Ren. He held back his sigh this time at Ren’s pleading look. He stepped forward with his arm outstretched and ran it along his shoulder, “What were you doing in the kitchen? You better not be burning anything on my stove.”

     “No, Sir. “ Ren’s face slid into a slow smile as he shook his head and laughed, “I’m making you dinner.”

     And indeed it seemed that Kylo was wearing a red and white striped apron over his usual black attire, which of course hadn’t managed to contain the mess at all. “Go on, then, show me.” Hux gestured towards the kitchen with his chin. His Irish upbringing tended to show up when he was tired. “It better be fuckin’ fantastic. Go.”

     Kylo led him to the kitchen eagerly and stood in front of the stove with a smile on his face. “It’s going to be great. Promise.” At the moment, it was all pans and boiling pots and Hux couldn’t tell much of anything. But if Kylo said it’d be good, he trusted him.

     Kylo had always loved to cook but he'd never done so in his previous apartment because it had one of those nasty flattop cookers and he hated those, said it ruined the taste of the food. But on Hux’s fancy gas range, he could cook whatever he wanted. Provided Hux continued supplying the groceries.

     “It’s almost done.” Kylo nodded his head and bent down while simultaneously pressing a button on the stove. The oven light came on and he looked inside to check something.

     “Ok.” Hux nodded, moving around him to the wine rack on the wall at the back of the kitchen. “I’ll bite. What are we eating tonight, Kylo?” He grabbed a bottle they’d never tried before and two glasses from the cabinet.

     “Well.” He took a deep breath as if to prepare for a speech and Hux smiled at his enthusiasm. His boy did work hard. “I was in the middle of doing laundry-“

     “Which you did not finish.” Hux reminded him as he poured both of them a glass of wine.

     “Shush.” Kylo continued, “I saw this random commercial and it made me think about how you’ve never had a proper southern meal before. So I’m making you one.”

     “A proper _Southern_ meal?” Hux smirked, “I hail from Southern Ireland, does that not count for anything?”

     “Why are you antagonizing me?” Kylo poked him in the chest with an amused expression.

     “Because our house is a mess.” Hux laughed.

     “Well i’m making dinner like a good house wife,” Kylo teased and Hux’s laugh grew more pronounced, “So _you_ should go clean it up, Daddy.” He winked as he moved back towards the stove.

     Hux took another sip of wine before heading to do just that, but not before slapping Kylo’s ass on the way out. “You’re so lucky you make me happy.”

     He was back in the living room when Kylo caught up to him and planted a quick sloppy kiss on his cheek and smiled, “I know.” Before running back to his pots and pans.

     Hux had to admit, coming home to Kylo was the best part of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> @ask-jamiemadison  
> @foryoursakegeneral


End file.
